1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a differential gear, and more particularly to a differential gear which is used in driving axles of a light-duty motor vehicle so as to facilitate the light-duty motor vehicle to make a turn.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional differential gear comprises a power input ring gear, a differential housing, a differential pinion, a differential pinion shaft, and a differential side gear. The differential housing is the only supporting structure of the conventional differential gear. In other words, the differential housing is provided at one end with a disk like portion for mounting the power input ring gear, and at other end with a spherical hollow body in which the differential pinion, the differential pinion shaft, and the differential side gear are mounted. The conventional differential gear is relatively cumbersome and is therefore unsuitable for use in a light-duty three-wheeled or four-wheeled motor vehicle, such as a motorized vehicle designed for traveling over beach, a motorized vehicle designed for driving by the handicapped, etc. As a result, such light-duty three-wheeled or four-wheeled motor vehicle is not equipped with an appropriate differential gear to enable the motor vehicle to make turns with ease.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a differential gear which is light in weight and small in volume and is suitable for use in the light-duty three-wheeled or four-wheeled motor vehicle.
The differential gear of the present invention comprises a power input sprocket gear, a differential pinion shaft, a differential pinion, a differential pinion support seat, a side support cover, and a differential side gear. Two differential pinions and two differential pinion support seats are mounted on the differential pinion shaft, whereas two differential side gears are held by two side support covers such that the differential side gears are engaged at right angle with the differential pinions. As two differential side gears turn synchronously, the two differential pinions turn around the power input sprocket gear. When one of the two differential side gears is prevented from turning by an external factor, the two differential pinions turn independently of each other to permit a difference in speeds of the differential side gears, thereby enabling the power input sprocket gear to engage in the normal power transmission.